goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Mundy calls Floof and Anna crybabies during Moana
Plot When Grandma Tala died in Moana, Anna Banana and Floof began to cry. Transcript In the auditorium, Mundy was watching Moana with his friends Skeens, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst and Lazy Kid and Anna Banana and Floof. Mundy had a clever plan, and he was talking to Anna and Floof, who were crying about Grandma Tala's death. Mundy: Ha! (X30) Anna Banana and Floof, due to being sad over Grandma Tala's death, you two are such crybabies! You two are crybabies! (X10) Mundy began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Anna and Floof in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Mundy: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like puppies. Scared of the dark you both are, whimping like puppies. Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob, Kurst and Lazy Kid: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're both so very pathetic! Mundy: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're both just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob, Kurst and Lazy Kid: You're such crybabies! You're such a crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're both so very pathetic! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You two are such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! Anna and Floof began to cry even more and ran out of the auditorium. Anna and Floof: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mundy, Skeens, Sue Bob, Kurst and Lazy Kid: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Mundy: Goodbye, crybabies! The usher came in, and he was very angry. Usher: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Mundy, how dare you call Anna Banana and Floof crybabies during Moana and make them cry! You and your friends are in big trouble for bullying Anna and Floof! That's it, all of you! Go home while I call your parents! And this means you, Mundy! At Mundy's house, Mundy's parents scolded Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, we can't believe you called Anna Banana and Floof crybabies during Moana! Even worse, you made her cry even more! Mundy's mum: You know you can't do that to Anna and Floof just because they're crying about Grandma Tala's death. Mundy's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a month. Go upstairs to your room right now! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! In the Rainbow Rangers' world, Indigo Allfruit and Pepper Mintz were worshipping Anna and Floof's feet. Indigo: Anna and Floof, I know that Mundy calls you crybabies. Anna: I know. Floof: Floof floof. Anna: I cry really hard everytime Grandma Tala dies in Moana. Pepper: It's okay to cry, Anna and Floof! Cast Eric as Mundy Brian as Skeens Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Duncan as Lazy Kid Emma as Anna Banana Shy Girl as Floof Professor as Usher Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) and Pepper Mintz Julie as Indigo Allfruit Category:All Mundy deserves Category:Grounded Stuff